


The Malec x Maserati Fic (The One We've All Wanted Since We Found Out About Alec's Obsession)

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Because this is something the fandom deserves, Biting, Blowjobs, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Marking, Rimming, Road Head, This is 6k of them having sex on the Maserati okay?, Yes you read that pairing tag right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: When Magnus refuses to tell Alec where they're going on this little getaway of theirs, he rolls with it.Things don't become clear until he realizes they're alone.  Miles from anywhere.  With nothing more than each other...And the car he's wanted to fuck Magnus against for weeks.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Malec/Maserati
Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595839
Comments: 30
Kudos: 285
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	The Malec x Maserati Fic (The One We've All Wanted Since We Found Out About Alec's Obsession)

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Fill: Stargazing!! 
> 
> Yes, that might seem like an odd bingo fill considering the summary, tags, and title of the fic, however, it is true.

Alec closed his eyes briefly, tilting his head back into the air rushing through the window, inhaling the scent of the seat that he could almost taste now, the further down the road they got. 

"Enjoying yourself?" Magnus asked, his eyes half-lidded as he looked over at Alexander. Alec behind the wheel of the Maserati was...something else. And he'd been staring at it for the better part of two and a half weeks now. He was only half-human. There was only so much he could take, and tonight, well. Tonight he was going to make sure they enjoyed themselves. 

"I'd enjoy myself even more if I knew where we were going," Alec drawled, taking the next turn Magnus indicated, his hand moving easily on the gear shift, the needle on the speedometer creeping up steadily. 

Magnus snorted. The fact that Alec had a lead foot (an excessive one, even) was something that apparently surprised everyone except for him. Alec had just as big a danger kink as Jace, he just liked to be in control of it more. And fast cars? Fast cars _counted._ He let his eyes trail along Alec's arm as he moved them up another gear, the car jumping forward at Alec's command. 

"Magnus?" Alec asked, glancing over at him. He smiled when he saw that Magnus' glamour was still down. Whatever was distracting him wasn't a bad thing, then, just something that had occupied his thoughts. "You okay?" 

"I am fantastic," Magnus responded, licking his lips. "And I'm not telling you where we are going. You'll see soon enough." 

Alec flipped the headlights to high-beams, illuminating more of the road. "Are you going to tell me what we're doing, at least?" 

Magnus hummed in consideration. He supposed that there was no harm in telling Alec one of the things that they would be getting up to, among many. "We're going star gazing, Alexander." 

"Ah," Alec said with a smile. "That's why we're going so far from the city." 

Magnus smiled faintly and turned to look out the window. "One of the reasons," he agreed. He wasn't going to tell Alexander that the other reason was because he didn't want anyone to hear Alec scream while he took his time taking his nephilim apart. 

"So coy," Alec teased, lifting one hand off the wheel to place it on Magnus' thigh, giving it a squeeze. "Careful, or I'll think you're teasing me." 

Now that the temptation had presented itself in a rather...delicious way, Magnus couldn't help staring at Alec as he licked his lips. "If I am teasing you, Alexander, you would know." 

"Would I?" Alec asked, raising both of his eyebrows. "Why don't you prove that to me, Magnus?" 

Magnus narrowed his eyes. But even in the dark of the car he could see the flush slowly crawling up Alec's neck and his eyes widened. "You know exactly what you're doing you minx!" He slapped Alec on the arm and laughed in delight. "What are you angling for, exactly?" 

Alec cleared his throat and glanced over at Magnus, putting both of his hands back on the wheel. "Well, there was something, and I wanted to know if it was...well. If you'd consider-" 

"Alexander," Magnus interrupted. "I guarantee whatever it is, that I have already done it. More than once. You're not going to scare me away with whatever fantasy you have." 

"I want you to jerk off in the front seat," Alec blurted. "I want to hear you get off, and-" 

Magnus bit down a groan and opened his eyes to stare at Alec, raising both eyebrows. "There's an and, attached to that?" 

Alec stared straight ahead at the road. "I want you to blow me while I'm driving." 

Magnus licked his lips and leaned in close, his lips teasing Alec's ear as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "Is that so, Alexander?" It took a quick calculation of time to see if he'd be able to do both. "Well, it turns out we were both thinking along the same lines for this evening, at least." 

Alec laughed. "Magnus, we're both _always_ thinking along those lines." 

Magnus shrugged and reached out, trailing his fingertips up Alec's thigh, watching him spread his legs with a surprised grunt. When Alec looked at him, he winked and licked his lips. "You didn't say what order I had to do things in, Alexander." 

"No, I suppose I didn't," Alec breathed, shivering as Magnus' fingers moved even higher. "You going to tease, first?" 

"Always," Magnus whispered. He paused to consider and reached up, undoing Alec's belt. "I won't want this in the way later," he explained, before he went back to teasing, moving his fingers towards the bulge he could already see forming in Alec's jeans. "Someone's been thinking of this." 

"Since I got in the car," Alec admitted, his voice hoarse as he stared straight ahead. "I'd heard, I'd heard someone talk about it. When they saw the car, and-" 

"And you haven't been able to stop thinking about it since then?" Magnus teased, licking his lips. "Well, my darling, I will tell you, I am going to enjoy seeing you try to control yourself, knowing how much you usually savor my mouth." 

"Fuck," Alec breathed, closing his eyes for a second before opening them again, focusing on the road. "Magnus..." 

Magnus hummed and pressed his fingers against Alec's cock again, rubbing him, just the gentlest of teasing touches, watching him get harder by the second. "Yes, my darling?" 

"How much further do we have to go?" Alec asked. He glanced in the rearview mirror. They were alone on the road, so the odds of anything happening were slim, but if they didn't have enough time...

"Should have asked that question before," Magnus teased, licking his lips as he pressed a kiss to Alec's cheek, going back to his teasing, tugging Alec's shirt up enough to expose his belly and all the marks that were still dark purple on his skin. "Now, let me see how I am going to go about getting my mouth on you, Alexander." 

"Magnus," Alec groaned, tightening his hands on the steering wheel, following the gentle curve of the road. 

"Actually," Magnus said, sitting up a bit with his eyes wide and excited. "You should tell me exactly what you were fantasizing about! I want to hear you describe it." 

Alec slammed his eyes shut and then forced them open, staring at the beams of his headlights on the road as Magnus looked to him expectantly. He cleared his throat. "I wanted your mouth on me. Fuck, I wanted to be driving, wanted to tangle my fingers in your hair and force you down on my cock." 

Magnus groaned, licking his lips. "Oh, I am going to enjoy that, Alexander, as I'm sure you well know. I always love when you take charge," he purred. "Now, what else. Tell me. Would you want me to choke on your cock, or would you want me to blow you, nice and slow, until you were begging for me, eager and desperate?" 

"Both," Alec panted, his hips arching into the next press of Magnus' fingers. "I would want both, Magnus. Fuck, I need it," he begged. "Come on. Please?" 

"I'm the one who knows how far away we are, so I'm going to take my sweet time," Magnus teased, smirking. "Make sure to take the next fork left, Alexander. You'll need to actually slow down, too, we aren't far." 

Alec bit down on his lower lip and groaned, but kept his focus on the road. "Don't stop?" he whispered, glancing over to Magnus. "Keep going." 

"Tell me more, then," Magnus coaxed, carefully undoing the button on Alec's jeans, watching as he trembled under the faint touch. "Tell me more about what you wanted me to do, what you were imagining me doing." 

Alec swallowed hard, trying to focus again. "The second they mentioned, the second that they said it was, it was a _thing,_ I wanted it. All I could imagine was you doing this while I drove." 

Magnus chuckled. "My little nephilim with a danger kink. I adore you," he purred. "Want me to suck you off all sloppy? Wet and desperate, like I can't take one more minute without the taste of you on my lips?" 

Alec moaned, hunching over Magnus' hand as he started to pull the zipper down, his knuckles brushing against his cock that was hard and straining his boxers. "Magnus, fuck, please." 

"I'm getting there," Magnus promised him. "Were you going to ask me to do this? To suck you as you drove wherever we are headed?" 

"Maybe," Alec said, choking on the word before clearing his throat. "Wasn't sure if you'd be into it." 

Magnus licked his lips and smirked. "I am into anything you are, my love. There are a great many things I can introduce you to. Road head is a personal favorite that I shall enjoy mastering with you." 

Alec swore again, making sure to take the left that Magnus had mentioned, reaching past Magnus' arm to shift the car into a lower gear as they slowed down. Magnus fingers were rubbing him through his boxers now and Alec couldn't help rocking into it, holding himself as still as he could otherwise. 

"So good for me," Magnus praised. "You're going to take the next two lefts. You'll see a dirt road not far past once you do. Take it. About three miles down that road is where we're going to be stopping," he rattled off the directions easily, wrapping his hand around Alec's cock, giving him a slow squeeze. They'd discovered that Alec had the head for directions their first days driving together. 

"Right," Alec croaked, forcing himself to focus on the road. "And then we'll be alone?" 

"Alone," Magnus agreed, giving Alec's cock another squeeze, pulling it out of his boxers. "With nothing but the stars and each other for company." 

Alec gasped and nodded, taking the first, and then second left as Magnus stroked him, slow and teasing, increasing the pace for a precious few seconds before slowing it down shortly after. He bit down on his lip and had to fight a whine when Magnus leaned in. 

" **Now,** " Magnus purred, once he felt Alec tense under him. "I'll give you a taste of what I'm planning to treat you to once we're there." He leaned down and swallowed Alexander in deep, all the way to the root, listening to him shout and the engine rev briefly. He sucked hard, teasing Alec with his tongue before he bobbed his head once, twice, and then pulled back, licking his lips. "I do love your taste, Alexander." 

Alec was panting hard enough that he almost missed the dirt road that Magnus had told him about, turning onto it immediately. "How, how far are we?" 

Magnus hummed and pressed a fingertip to the tip of Alec's cock, rubbing just enough to torture and keep Alec's focus split between the road and him. "Guess you're going to have to keep an eye out for those mile markers, aren't you?" he teased. 

"Fuck I hate you," Alec breathed, groaning as Magnus wrapped his hand around his cock again, stroking him hard and fast, the difference between warm fingers and cold rings enough to have him trembling. "Magnus," he grit out. 

"You're the one who wanted this," Magnus teased, licking his lips and grinning. He glanced at the road and gave Alec another slow squeeze. "Not far now. Shall I tell you what I'm going to do once I have you there?" 

Alec gasped and reached out to keep Magnus' hand on his cock. "Yes, fuck, please." 

Magnus hummed. "I can't forget how much you love this car, Alexander. I thought that you might enjoy being spread out on it and fucked until you can't remember your name." 

Alec groaned again, long and low before lifting his head to glare at Magnus. "I'm going to kill you." 

Magnus grinned and winked. "First thing I'm going to do," he continued, quickly unbuttoning his own jeans, pulling his cock out, feeling Alec's eyes on him. He paused and looked to the side. "Eyes on the road or I stop right now, Alexander." 

"Fuck," Alec growled, his attention back on the road. He wasn't going fast enough that he would do more than drive a few feet off the road before he noticed, but it was better to be safe than sorry. He heard the slick sound of Magnus moving his hand again and had to guess that they were being stroked in tandem. 

"So I thought," Magnus continued, idly stroking them both. "That I would spread you out over this car of yours. Eat you out until you come on your precious Maserati." 

"Shit." Alec resisted the urge to pull over where they were and take Magnus out so he'd make good on the promise. "Magnus, I-" 

"And then," Magnus continued. "I thought that you might enjoy spreading me out on the car and fucking me. I had thought about fucking you of course, but since this date is about you, we're fulfilling your fantasies, darling." 

Alec was glad when he finally saw the spot that Magnus had mentioned and pulled over, parking the car. "We're here," he announced, bucking up and into Magnus' hand. 

Magnus grinned and released him, blowing him a kiss before he climbed out quickly. He couldn't help smirking as he heard Alec groan again before also climbing out of the car. "Now, before we get to all of the fun things," he teased, winking at Alec, watching him stalk around the car. "Look up, darling." 

Alec pressed in close to Magnus and kissed him, hard and deep, pushing him back against the car, shoving both of his hands up Magnus' shirt until he was pushing it up and off of him, leaving them both panting when they broke apart. He grinned. "I needed to do that first," he admitted, before he looked up and took in the sight of the stars. His breath caught. " _Woah._ "

Magnus chuckled and leaned back against the Maserati, watching as Alec's eyes widened in childlike wonder, staring at the blanket of stars in the sky above them. He looked up and smiled. Out here, far from any kind of electrical pollution, the stars were incredible. 

"As magnificent as the stars are," Magnus whispered. "I knew that you, bathed in their light, would be the most beautiful of all." 

Alec's attention snapped back to Magnus and he flushed, a small, sweet smile on his lips. "Flatterer," he muttered, pressing in close to Magnus again, curling into him. 

Magnus smiled and tugged Alec into another kiss. "Always for you, my darling," he promised, whispering against Alec's lips before sucking the lower one into his mouth, swallowing Alec's groan. Just like that, things turned heated again, Alec grinding in against him where they were pressed to the car. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and encouraged him to move closer as they kissed, losing track of time as they rocked together, slow and easy, letting the heat build. 

Alec pulled back, panting softly and licked his lips, staring down at Magnus. "Still want to do what you were talking about earlier?" he whispered. "See me all spread out on my car?" 

Magnus laughed and winked at Alec, giving him a gentle shove. "I have more than just that planned. I have blankets, wine and snacks for us to enjoy." 

Alec's eyes softened and he smiled. "Is that what you'd rather-" 

"Oh no," Magnus said with a shake of his head, gesturing for Alec to get rid of his shirt already. "Absolutely not. We will do that afterward." 

"Sounds perfect," Alec said, watching as Magnus shimmied out of his tight pants, letting them fall to a pile on the ground. His mouth went dry and he devoured the sight of Magnus standing there, his whole body exposed and beautiful in the moonlight. 

Magnus waved at him. "Come on now, hurry up. Finish stripping. You can tell me how lovely I look in the moonlight later." 

Alec laughed and stripped off his shirt and then his jeans, kicking off his boots as well. "How did you know that was what I was going to say?" 

Magnus winked. "You are not predictable, darling. But sometimes you are easy to read." He crooked a finger at Alec, urging him closer. "Now come here and let me ravish you, and you can do a bit of ravishing in return." 

Alec licked his lips and nodded, stepping towards Magnus, reaching out to pull him into another kiss, groaning into it as they pressed together. He let the kiss go on for as long as he could, until Magnus was pushing him back, both of their lips swollen. 

Magnus gestured towards the car and smirked, striding closer. "Hands on the roof, back to me, legs spread, nice and wide, Alexander," he ordered. Watching Alec's eyes go wide and then dark with lust in the space of a few seconds was gratifying, especially when he rushed to get into the ordered position. Magnus stepped closer and slowly ran his hand down Alec's back. 

"I was right about the starlight, and how beautiful your skin would look," Magnus said with a pleased hum, tracing the runes on Alec's back, watching his hands tremble, even as he held the rest of himself steady. "I am going to enjoy this, Alexander. I certainly hope that you will too." 

"Don't worry about that part," Alec said, his voice hoarse. He let his eyes fall shut and groaned when Magnus stepped in close, a long line of heat against his back and he shivered, pushing back, demanding more. 

Magnus hummed and kissed Alec's shoulder. "I love you," he whispered. "And I thought you would enjoy this, but if you aren't at any time, you'll let me know?" 

Alec smiled and reached back, giving Magnus' hair a quick tug. "I love you too. And yes," he promised. "Now, I think you made some promises." 

Magnus laughed and trailed his hands lower, down over the swell of Alec's ass, and further, down along his thighs. "When I first had this idea, I want you to know, I jerked off to it for a week before I decided exactly how I wanted it to happen." 

"Fuck," Alec breathed, the whispered words against his skin had him shuddering, turned on beyond belief already. He looked down at the car under his hands and thought about coming all over it, white streaks on the bright red paint. "You're a kinky shit," he breathed. 

"I don't think you're allowed to accuse me of that, Alexander, considering you're going to be fucking me against this car shortly," Magnus breathed. He shifted lower and pressed a kiss to Alec's lower back, sucking a mark into the pale skin there. "Now, I want you to remember that you can be as loud as you want. There's no one within miles to hear us, and I want to know just how much you love what I'm doing to you." 

Alec shuddered and managed a nod. Magnus knew damn well that he couldn't keep his mouth shut when they did this anyways, but the feeling of being out in the open, but completely alone? It wouldn't be difficult to let himself go. "Come on, stop teasing," he muttered, grinding his hips back. 

Magnus hummed and licked his lips, kneeling behind Alec. "Careful, or I won't let you come until you're fucking me." 

Alec growled, looking over his shoulder, right as Magnus spread him wide and licked over him, firm and perfect. "Fuck," Alec groaned out, his head dropping back down. He clenched his fingers against the warm metal of the car, and the reminder of where he was, of what they were doing had his cock leaking steadily now. "Magnus..." 

He knew that Magnus loved this. That Magnus loved taking him part, making him shout and come again and again until all he could do was beg for more. But Alec would never be over just how much it was clear until Magnus was damn near attacking him with his tongue, pressing it in deep, only to go back to teasing little kitten licks. 

Alec choked on a moan as Magnus pressed his tongue in deep again, the scratch of his goatee had him scraping his fingers against the metal of the car, his legs trembling with the effort of not pushing himself back. "Magnus, fuck, Magnus," he whined, his whole body taut and hanging on the edge already. He didn't want it to end so soon, fuck. 

Magnus pulled back and licked his lips, pressing a kiss to Alec's lower back again, right by where he'd left his mark. "Easy. Remember to breathe, Alec." Another sob from Alec, this one accompanied by pleas of his name and demands for more, for him to keep going. Magnus hummed and teased at Alec's hole with his fingers, covering them in lube with a quick thought, making Alec groan even louder. 

"Magnus, Magnus," Alec panted, rocking his hips back. "Please, I can't, fuck..." he looked down and stared at the car. There was a small pool of precome from where his cock was dripping and he thrust his hips forward, away from Magnus' mouth and towards the car before he realized what he was doing and felt Magnus still behind him. 

"Alec?" Magnus asked, pausing, reaching out to grip him by the hips carefully. "Are you all right?" 

Alec swallowed, his voice hoarse. "Yeah, fuck, it's amazing, don't stop. Just, just noticed that, uh..." 

Magnus raised his eyebrow and shifted to look at the car and followed Alec's line of sight, grinning. "Just think how good the car is going to look when you've come all over it," he teased, wrapping his hands around Alec's hips, yanking him back into the insistent press of his tongue. Alec shouted for him, and Magnus fucked him with his tongue, listening as his husband got steadily louder and louder for him, unable to keep himself still, losing himself into how good he felt. 

"Magnus," Alec moaned, his whole body starting to shake. He rolled his hips back and into the next press of Magnus' tongue when he felt Magnus give his hips a little shove. Confused, Alec followed the nudging until he realized that Magnus was pushing him closer to the car. A choked out moan escaped him as his cock was pressed against the smooth metal. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ " he chanted. 

Magnus smirked and dove back in, pulling out every trick in the book he knew to make Alec come, and come _hard._ When Alec shouted for him with one more tease of his tongue, Magnus felt his husband tense and then shudder as he came, making a mess of himself and his precious Maserati. He pulled back and stood up, humming happily as he moved to lean against the car, taking in the picture of Alec, red faced and panting, come sticky and white between his belly and the hood of the Maserati. 

Magnus didn't bother resisting the urge to preen when Alec looked at him. He smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Good?" he asked, faking nonchalance. Alec's cock twitched and he eyed it blatantly before lifting his eyes back to Alec's. 

"Fuck," Alec breathed, taking another second to recover from that before he pushed himself upright. "More than good," he managed, looking at the mess all over the car. A mess _he'd_ made. A bolt of heat shot through him and he looked to Magnus, and suddenly his husband was standing much closer than before. "Magnus..." 

"Now," Magnus said, reaching down to trail his finger through the mess on Alec's chest. "If I want to have you fuck me on this beautiful car of yours...I think I had best get you ready for that, shouldn't I?" 

Alec shuddered and reached out to grab Magnus' arm, steadying himself. "Fuck, just, give me a second." 

Magnus laughed in delight. "Did I wear you out, Alexander?" 

"No," Alec grumbled, glaring at Magnus. "But getting hard again that quick actually hurts." 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and pulled him in for a kiss, sending a faint tingle of magic through him to alleviate some of the ache. When he pulled back from the kiss he gave Alec a cheeky grin. "Better?" 

Alec nodded and kissed him again. "Much," he agreed. Normally he didn't mind a little pain with it, especially when Magnus was in a mood like this, but, he really did need a minute. Or two. "Want me to, uh. Return the favor?" 

Magnus hummed and looked back at the car. With a quick wiggle, he leaned back against the hood and spread his legs wide, dropping his hand to his cock. "Why don't you just take your time getting me ready? I'm sure that'll give you more than enough time to _rise_ to the occasion, won't it?" 

Alec's mouth went dry and he closed his eyes for a brief second, committing the image of Magnus, spread out on the car that was covered in his own come, naked, holding his cock, golden eyes shining, and wanting him. When he opened his eyes again, Magnus was staring at him knowingly. 

"One for the spank bank?" Magnus asked, his voice arch, even as he smirked. 

"You have no idea," Alec breathed, stepping in closer to Magnus. "Lube?" 

Magnus snapped his fingers and offered Alec the tube from their hotel room with a grin. "Do take your time, won't you? I want to be screaming for you." 

"Well," Alec said, his voice still hoarse. "As much as you love my fingers, I don't think that'll be a problem." 

Magnus winked at Alec and tilted his head back, leaning back against the warm metal of the car, waving away the mess beneath him with a quick flick of magic. No need for some of the mess to get uncomfortable. "Well then, Mr. Lightwood-Bane. Get over here." 

"Yes sir," Alec growled, tracing his fingers up Magnus' thighs, leaning in to kiss him again. He felt Magnus shift their position slightly, somehow making the angle easier and decided not to question it, sliding his finger up higher, leaving a trail of lube in the wake of his hand. "Gonna be so good for me, all spread out on this car, my fingers in you, watching you beg." 

"You do seem to like it when I beg," Magnus managed, shivering when Alec pressed a finger against him, rubbing gently, just hard enough to tease and torment. He let his head fall back with a small sigh, rocking back against it. 

Alec grinned and pushed the tip of his finger in, teasing Magnus with it, rubbing at him until golden eyes snapped open to glare at him. He gave Magnus a wink and let his finger slide deeper into him. "You did say slow." 

"There is a difference," Magnus panted, his mouth falling shut as Alexander pushed his finger in deeper. "Between slow and glacial, as I am sure you are well aware." 

Alec laughed and leaned down to kiss Magnus again, working his finger in the rest of the way. He gave Magnus a few precious seconds to adjust as they kissed slowly, languidly, before sliding it out and fucking it back into him again, just to hear his husband gasp into his mouth. 

Magnus bit down on his lower lip and let his head fall back, exposing his neck. Alec took the hint and started to kiss down the length of his neck, leaving mark after mark and Magnus couldn't help shuddering when he realized that Alec was leaving plenty for anyone to see if he wore another open shirt. Magnus lifted a hand and tangled it into Alec's hair, tugging at it as Alec fucked him slowly, almost carefully, with just the one finger. 

Alec pressed another kiss to the mark he'd left on Magnus' abdomen before he met knowing golden eyes. "Shut up," he grumbled, teasing Magnus with a second finger, just to watch his eyes flutter shut. He was well on his way to hard again, and Magnus was leaking steadily against his belly, spread out on his car. 

"You make it sound as though I don't love it," Magnus managed, shifting to lean back on his elbows, propping himself up a little. He gasped and shivered when Alec pressed in a second finger, sliding it in slowly, taking his time scissoring him open. "Fuck, do I love your hands," he breathed, rocking his hips back towards Alec's hand. 

"You love _me,_ " Alec said, giving Magnus one of his own cheeky grins. "But I do agree that sometimes you love certain parts more than others." 

Magnus snorted. "Brat," he growled. He arched with a whine when Alec twisted his fingers and pressed both of them against his prostate with ease, making him tremble and shake. 

"Your brat," Alec agreed happily, fucking Magnus with his fingers until Magnus was gasping his name and rocking back on both of them easily. He wrapped his other hand around Magnus' cock and gave him a slow stroke as he started to add a third finger into him, pushing it in gently. 

"Alexander," Magnus whined. "I am hardly...new at this." He shivered and wrapped one leg around Alec's waist, pulling him in closer. "You don't need to distract me while you ahhhhh," he whined in protest when Alec removed his hand from his cock. 

"Okay," Alec said, grinning at him. "You want to play it that way, fine, I won't jerk you off. You want that, you'll do it yourself." 

Magnus pouted at him for a handful of seconds before he obligingly dropped his hand to his cock and squeezed, stroking himself slowly, teasing it out. "You just want more to save for that spank bank." 

Alec gave him a pained look and stilled his fingers. " _You're_ my spank bank, Magnus, and you know I hate saying that." 

Magnus laughed in delight and grinned up at Alexander, leaning up to kiss him, nipping at his lower lip. "You look so _pained_ every time I make you say it though, my love, I can't resist." He gave a wiggle of his hips, humming happily when Alec pressed his fingers in deep again. "Besides, I like playing out some of your fantasies so you can remember later." 

"Magnus," Alec said with a huff, stealing another kiss. "We're not apart often enough for me to need to jerk off regularly." 

"I take that as quite the compliment you know," Magnus said, gasping as Alec worked a third finger into him and started fucking him in earnest. "That I don't ever leave you wanting." 

Alec rolled his eyes. "Magnus, I've fucked you to the point of incoherency, at your insistence, more than once, and you've done the same to me, multiple times." 

Magnus cackled in laughter, the sound trailing off into a moan as Alec pushed his fingers in hard against his prostate, making his whole body tremble. "So we have, my darling. And we both enjoyed that, a very great deal." 

Alec snorted and kissed Magnus, biting at his lower lip to get his husband moaning for him again. "So we did. Now," he said, stilling his hand. "I love it when you do this to me, so I'm going to make you do it, especially since I've been doing the work so far." 

"Excuse you," Magnus said indignantly. "Who ate who out to the point of screaming a few minutes ago?" 

"Oh shut up and ride my fingers while I jerk you off," Alec grumbled. "You know you'll love it, stop protesting." 

Magnus huffed. "See if I let you have anymore car sex." 

Alec did nothing more than raise an eyebrow, staring Magnus down, waiting for him to move. They both knew that he would win a contest of stubbornness if it came down to it, especially with his fingers pressed deep into Magnus. 

"Oh fine, fuck you very much Alexander," Magnus grumbled, rolling his hips down onto Alec's fingers, gasping as he hit the perfect angle, his eyes falling shut. "Ahhhh." 

"Maybe," Alec drawled. "I do like the idea of you fucking me while I'm spread out on the car. So you can have your turn." 

"How," Magnus panted, dropping a hand to his erection, stroking himself. "How magnanimous of you. Asshole," he grumbled, rocking back on Alec's fingers, fucking himself open. "You going to make me do all of the work here tonight?" 

"You're the one that said we had to go slow," Alec said with a shrug, grinning as he held his hand in place for Magnus to do as he liked, watching the way his whole body moved as he got into it, his mouth falling open, lips bitten and swollen, his golden eyes shining brighter than the brightest star. 

Magnus grunted and gasped as Alec's fingers slid over his prostate, his cock leaking steadily against his belly. "Well, I might remind you that one of us has had an orgasm and the other has most definitely not, so if you could replace your fingers with something so much _better..._ " 

Alec hummed and carefully slid his fingers out of Magnus, even as he kissed him through the soft, pleading noise that escaped, positioning himself properly. He tangled their fingers together, and then pressed Magnus' hands back against the car, pinning him in place. "Ready?" he breathed. 

"Fuck, fuck," Magnus whined, wrapping his legs around Alec's waist properly. "Alec, get in me!" 

"Your wish," Alec breathed, rolling his hips, driving himself hard and deep into Magnus, barely pausing to make sure he adjusted before repeating the motion. "Is my command." With so much time taken for prep, he didn't wait, fucking into Magnus again, grinding into him with short, fast thrusts. 

Magnus strained against the hold Alec hand on his hands, the firm and unyielding metal of the car a teasing sensation with all of Alec pressed to his front, fucking into him, hard and desperate. "Enjoying yourself?" he panted, grinding back into Alec's next thrust, just to hear him gasp and for Alec's wild eyes to meet his. He licked his lips and smirked. 

"Magnus," Alec panted, kissing him hard, rolling his hips, fucking himself hard and deep into the warm clutch of Magnus' body. "Not gonna, fuck, not gonna last." 

"Yeah," Magnus said with a laugh, his head falling back against the hood of hte car. "Me, fuck, me neither. Been teasing you for hours it feels like." 

Alec didn't bother with more words, panting harshly against Magnus' skin as he fucked him, Magnus gasping and squirming under him. Everything about tonight had already been perfect, and Magnus was always, always incredible, and always _his._ He sucked a dark mark into Magnus' neck to accompany the others on Magnus' chest and felt Magnus' warm laugh down to his very bones, his control already starting to shatter. 

"Come on," Magnus urged, shoving his hips back as Alec's thrusts turned short and uncoordinated, even as Alec gasped against his neck, his body shaking. "I've got you, Alexander, you're so good, fuck, I feel so perfect, love," he panted. With Alec against him like this, it was impossible for him to get a hand around his dick, but this was about Alec - his fantasy, everything that _he_ wanted. 

Alec wanted to hold out longer, he did, but it was impossible to with Magnus urging him on, his whole body tight against his, and the hard press of metal behind him. With a punched out groan, Alec came, his whole body shaking on top of Magnus' as he held himself still, pressing their foreheads together. "Fuck," he breathed, opening his eyes to stare down at Magnus. 

Magnus licked his lips and smirked, rolling his hips just a little to help Alec ride out the aftershocks. When Alec's eyes went wide and embarrassed, Magnus was about to tell him it was more than fine, but then Alec was pulling back and out of him. "Alec, wait, wait-" 

"Shut up," Alec growled, sucking a mark into Magnus' stomach. He pushed two fingers into Magnus, striking his prostate, swallowing down as much of his cock as he could. He didn't lose himself like that often, not anymore, not after years with Magnus, but he still knew how to make things good for his husband when he did. 

"Ah!" Magnus arched off the hood of the car, even as Alec brought all of his focus to bear. "Alexander," he begged, dropping his hands to Alec's hair, tugging impatiently on them, rolling his hips into his mouth. Alec sucked hard, swallowing him down, bobbing his head and Magnus didn’t bother trying to hold back. “Fuck, Alexander, Alec!” 

Alec lifted his eyes and met Magnus’, watching as he arched off the car again and came, giving his whole body over to it. He swallowed him down, pulling off with a grin before he pressed his chin to Magnus’ belly, looking up at him as they both took a second to breathe. He smirked up at Magnus and closed his eyes as Magnus’ fingers combed through his hair. 

“Enjoy fucking me against the car more than you thought?” Magnus teased, once he could think again. 

Alec groaned and pressed his face to Magnus’ belly, kissing the soft skin there. “Shut up,” he mumbled. 

Magnus grinned and tugged on Alec’s hair until his husband was looking at him, pulling him up for a slow kiss. “Think we both enjoyed ourselves, wouldn’t you say?” 

Alec pulled back and looked at him, rubbing their noses together as he smiled. “Thank you.” 

Magnus combed his fingers through Alec’s hair and smiled, enjoying the moment. “We’re going to get up and move in a second. I am happy to be fucked on your car, but I draw the line at sticking to it.” 

Alec dissolved into snickers and pushed himself up and off of Magnus, holding out his hand. “I seem to recall you mentioning blankets, snacks and wine?” 

Magnus took his hand and snapped them both clean, pressing in close to him. Another snap and his arms were filled with blankets and he was holding a picnic basket. “Follow me, Alexander,” he ordered, walking through the grass. 

Alec spared a brief thought for their clothes, but there was no one around to see them, and well. He far preferred a Magnus Lightwood-Bane without clothes, rather than with them, no matter how fabulous they were. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
